The super akuma, the scariest reveal
by Vinmax21
Summary: Hawkmoth has had enough of losing to ladybug and cat noir he dicides to creat a super akuma, so powerful he can't control it, will our heros be able to save paris and how will the reveal go find out. Warning deaths will happen in later chapters
1. Chapter one worried Ladybug

I do not own miraculous ladybug

It was night in Paris and hawkmoth was in his lair

Hawkmoth: ladybug and chat noir I am tired of losing I must wait and I will create a super akuma and destroy the whole city.

Meanwhile with Marinette and Tikki 

Marinette: tikki hawkmoth' akumas are getting stronger I'm worried.

Tikki: Marinette I know what do we do

Marinette:maby we should talk to master fu about letting Alya Nino and Chloe have there miraculous to keep that way we can have more help.

Tikki: good idea Marinette let's go.

At master fu's house

Master fu: welcome ladybug I've been expecting you.

Marinette: I'm worried the a

Akumas are getting stronger may I ask if I can give Alya Nino and Chloe there miraculous to keep until we defeat hawkmoth?

Master fu: as dangerous as this is I agree that this is a wise decision gives Marinette the bee, fox and turtle miraculous.

Marinette: thank you master

Master fu: your welcome.

The end of chapter 1


	2. Alya's visit from Ladybug

Marinette while walking to Alya's house

Marinette: I wonder how she will react to becoming a full time superhero?

Tikki: Marinette focus we got work to do.

Marinette: alright Tikki spots on, she transformed.

Ladybug heads into Alya's house.

Alya: hears a knock on her window, she jumps, holy s* Ladybug you scared me.

Ladybug: hi Alya I have something to give you, showing the miraculous box.

Alya: stood there in shock

Ladybug: Alya I need you to become Rena rouge full time and help me and cat noir defeat hawkmoth.

Alya:I won't let you down Ladybug.

Give Alya the fox miraculous.

Alya: thank you for trusting me ladybug (hugs her).

Ladybug: your welcome Alya (hugs back)

Ladybug: see you later.

Alya: putting on fox miraculous see you Ladybug

Okay now off to Nino's house.

End of chapter 2


	3. visiting Nino

Ladybug arrives a Nino's house

Nino: hears knock on window sees Ladybug, hey dudette how are you?

Ladybug: I'm good, and I need you to do something shows miraculous box.

Nino: wooe dude shocked.

Marinette I need you to become a full time superhero and help me and cat noir defeat hawkmoth. Gives him turtle miraculous.

Nino: I won't let you down

Ladybug: I know you won't Nino.

Ladybug: see you later.

Ladybug: Now for the trick one Chloe.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chole's chat with ladybug

Ladybug swings up to the penthouse where Chloe Lives and knocks on the widow.

Chloe: hears knock on window and screams, LADYBUG!!!!!! Runs over and hugs her.

Ladybug: hello Chloe I have something I need you to do shows miraculous box.

Chloe: faints.

Ladybug: S* Chloe wake up!

One hour later

Chloe: what happened?

Ladybug: you fainted.

Chole:oh

Ladybug: Chloe I need you to become a full time superhero and help me and cat noir defeat hawkmoth. Gives chole Bee miraculous.

Chloe: I won't let you down Ladybug!

Ladybug: I know you won't Chloe.

Chloe: (hugs ladybug) thank you

Beep beep

Ladybug:your welcome Chloe see you later.

Chloe: see you Ladybug.

Ladybug lands on the roof of her house.

Detranforms.

Marinette: Time for bed I have school tomorrow

Goes inside.

Tikki: goodnight Marinette.

Marinette: Goodnight Tikki.

End of chapter 4


	5. School and the warning akuma

Marinette wakes up in the morning and is walking into the school.

Alya: Marinette how are you today?

Marinette: I'm great Alya how are you?

Alya:good.

Adrien:hi girls how are you?

Alya:good

Marinette: amazing just like you.

Adrien: thanks

Alya let's go to class.

In class the teacher walks in.

The teacher: okay class it's time for a team project.

Marinette and Adrien

Alya and Nino

Chloe and Sabrina

Lila and Nathanael

After class.

Marinette: Adrien do you want to come over to my house to work on the team project?

Adrien: sure I'll see you in a hour.

Marinette: yeah see you.

Adrien walks into his room.

Adrien: I got to go to Marinette's to work on a school project, and tonight I have patrol with ladybug.

Plagg: that sounds nice, give me cheese.

Adrien: here

Adrien arrives at Marinette's house

Adrien:hi mr and mrs Chang.

Sabine: hi Adrien.

Tom: hello.

Adrien: I am here to do a school project me and Marinette are working on.

Sabine: she's up in her room, walks him,on the way she says do you have any idea how much Marinette is in love with you?

Adrien: blushes I had know idea.

Sabine: she even sleep talks about you.

Adrien: blushes

Sabine knocks on Marinette's door

Sabine: Marinette someone's here to see you.

Marinette: okay Mom

Adrien:hi

Marinette: hi come on up.

They work on the school project for a few hours

Adrien: Marinette your mom said you are in love with me.

Marinette: oh s*yes it's true I'm in love with you.

Adrien: I love you too Marinette.

They kiss

One hour later

Adrien after getting redressed

Adrien: kisses Marinette I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Marinette: see you later, blushing

Marinette watches her boyfriend leave.

Meanwhile at hawkmoth' lair he found the prefect victim for his akuma.

Hawkmoth: fly away my akuma and evilize him

The man who's wife just got arrested for a crime she didn't commit.

Eliminator I am Hawkmoth I will give you the power to get revenge.

Yes hawkmoth he transforms

Cat noir was patrolling alone at the time

Cat noir: everything seems quite.

Hears screaming in ally.

Chat noir sees the akumatized villain.

He jumps down

Cat noir: hey cool your temper.

Eliminator: shoots cat noir in the chest with a 44 magnum.

Ladybug: CAT NOIR!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

End of chapter 5


	6. Adrien in a coma

Ladybug jumped down beside her partner

Ladybug: Cat noir say something please.

She checked for a pluse he has a pluse, she checked if he was breathing he is however it's very slim.

The akuma got away.

Cat noir detranformed.

Ladybug: Adrien please wake up, starts crying

Rena Rouge and Queen bee show up

Rena Rouge: what happened ladybug, sees Adrien bleeding.

Queen bee: we got to get him to the hospital fast.

Ladybug: he got shot by the akuma, let's hurry.

At the hospital.

They were sitting in the waiting room as the doctor comes in.

Ladybug: how is he?

The doctor: he is in a deep coma, we don't know if he will ever wake up.

Ladybug: breaks down crying

Queen bee: thank you doctor (hugs ladybug)

Rena Rouge: joins hug

Ladybug walks to Adrien's hospital room and takes his miraculous just incase hawkmoth tried to come here for it.

Ladybug: get better soon Adrien, kisses his forehead.

The heroes leave the hospital.

Ladybug goes home and detranforms, lays on her bed crying.

End of chapter 6


	7. Shocking news

Two weeks later Ladybug is on her way to the hospital to visit Adrien.

Ladybug: I'm here to see Adrien.

Nurse: Looks up to see Ladybug, Adrien passed away about five minutes ago.

Ladybug: Nooooo!!!

Nurse: I'm sorry.

Just then Ladybug's stomach grabbed and she vomited on the lobby floor.

One hour later.

The Doctor was done examining Ladybug.

Doctor: Ladybug I got great news your about 2 weeks pregnant.

Ladybug: Shocked, remembering her night with Adrien.

Doctor: so who is the father?

Ladybug: Adrien is the father

Doctor: Oh I'm sorry there wasn't anything we could do for him.

Ladybug leaves the hospital

Ladybug: How can I explain this

To my parents?


	8. Shocking news part 2

Marinette had just got home from the hospital

Marinette: I'm home, still crying

Sabine: What's wrong dear?

Marinette: Adrien is dead,breaks down.

Sabine: I'm sorry.(hugs her)

Marinette: You promise you won't get mad if I tell you something?

Sabine: I promise.

Marinette: Mom I'm pregnant.

Sabine: Shocked, who is the father?

Marinette: Adrien.

Sabine hugs her daughter.

Marinette: I love you Mom

Sabine: I love you too Marinette.

End of chapter 8


	9. The replacement Ladybug

The news of Adrien's death shocked the world.

Gabriel was sitting in his office in disbelief realizing he no longer had his son.

Gabriel: Sits there crying when Natalie walks in.

Natalie: Sir we have a visitor, revealing Marinette.

Marinette: Hi, I think you should know about this.

Gabriel: What is it?

Marinette: Adrien got me pregnant a few hours before he was shot, Marinette leaves

Gabriel is shocked. A week later he has Marinette take a DNA test to prove Adrien is the father, and the results Confirmed Adrien is the father of Marinette's child.

At Adrien's funeral, Marinette revealed her being pregnant with Adrien's child to the world, Marinette was crying so hard she couldn't stand, she was being held up by Alya and Chloe.

After the funeral Ladybug told Rena Rouge and Queen bee to meet her at the park.

Rena Rouge:what is it Ladybug?

Ladybug: I'm pregnant guys.

Queen bee: Shocked.

Ladybug: I must find someone to take my place till after I have my child.

Rena Rouge: Good luck girl.

Ladybug leaves and heads home.

Detranforms.

Thinking who she can trust to become the new Ladybug, After a hour she decided.

Marinette: Mom may I talk to you in private?

Sabine: yes

They walk in the living room.

Marinette: Mom I'm Ladybug, sense I'm pregnant I can't risk getting hit, I need to ask for you to become Ladybug until I've had my baby?

Sabine: Shocked, Marinette I'll do it, and I agree with you not fighting while pregnant.

Marinette takes off earrings and gives them to her Mother.

Marinette: Thank you Mom.

Sabine: You're welome (they hug).

The end of chapter 9.


	10. Return of the Eliminator

One hour later the Eliminator returns

Marinette: Okay mom remember this is the akuma that killed Adrien be careful, the words to transform are Tikki spots on.

Sabine: I will, Tikki spots on, transforms.

She leaves

Ladybug:there he is.

Then Rena Rouge and Queen bee show up and see a much older Ladybug.

Ladybug: Hi ladies I'm her mother I'll be taking her place until she has her baby.

Rena Rouge: Hi nice to meet you.

Queen Bee: look out!

Ladybug: turns to see the Eliminator pull out his 44 magnum and fire at a civilian, that civilian was none other than her husband Tom.

Ladybug: Tom watch out!!!!, but it was too late he got shot twice one in the leg and the other in the stomach.

Ladybug: Cried nooooooo!!!!!

Queen bee than stung the eliminator. Ladybug freed the akuma and devilized him,

Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug!

Ladybug garbs Tom and takes him to the hospital.

The end of chapter 10

**Author note: Tom will live however this was a warning akuma not the super one. That akuma won't arrive until after Marinette gives birth to her and Adrien's baby.**


	11. More than 1

Ladybug arrives at the hospital.

Ladybug: This man needs help!

Doctor: Get him to the trauma room!

She calls Marinette and lets her know what happened. She walked in the waiting room.

Marinette: Mom is he okay?

Ladybug: I don't know yet.

Then the doctor walks in.

Doctor: Ladybug he is out of surgery and is doing very well, we believe that he will fully recover.

Ladybug: Thank you doctor.

Marinette: Can you find out the gender of my child?

Doctor: Yes I think so, Ladybug you look a little older?

Ladybug: She is pregnant I am taking over for her until she has her baby.

Doctor: Okay, Ladybug is going to be a great mom.

Doctor: Okay miss let's go

After a Hour they know the gender of her babies.

End of chapter 11.

**Author Note: Yep she is having more than 1 baby I will let you know how many in the next chapter and the genders.**


	12. Chapter 12 Triplets

Doctor: Marinette you are pregnant with triplets.

Marinette: Shocked.

Doctor: The genders are 2 boys and 1 girl.

Marinette: Thank you doctor.

Ladybug and Marinette leave the hospital and arrive back home, Ladybug detranforms.

Sabine: Crying, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Marinette: don't worry mom the doctors said he will fully recover.

Sabine: I know, what is the gender of the baby?

Marinette: I'm pregnant with triplets I'm having 2 boys and 1 girl.

Sabine: That's great news, Now I know how many baby cribs I need to buy, we're keeping the babies.

Marinette: Yeah we are keeping them why wouldn't I?

Sabine: just wanted to make it clear.

Marinette: and you should know Adrien was my partner. I still have the cat miraculous hidden in my room.

Sabine: Okay

Marinette: I will go on T.V. And reveal that.

Sabine: go ahead.

Marinette calls Alya and sets up an interview on the Ladyblog. They are now live.

Marinette reveals Adrien's secret.

Marinette: Thank you Alya and I'm having triplets.

Alya: that's great news

The next day they returned to school, sense Adrien's death Chole has become more caring than ever before, she has become very close friends with Marinette and the rest of her classmates.

Marinette: Good morning

Alya: Good morning

In class.

The teacher: good morning class, do to Adrien's death we decided to give all of you a full month off from School Class dismissed.

Marinette: sits there confused?

The end of chapter 12.

**Author's note: yes Gabriel is the brains behind the month off, next chapter Tom wakes up how will he react to Marinette being pregnant with triplets? Find out next time.**


	13. Tom wakes up

Marinette walks out of the school and heads home.

Marinette: Mom I'm home

Sabine: why are you home so early?

Marinette: because they chose to give us a whole month off from school.

Sabine: okay, lets go see how your father is doing.

They leave for the hospital.

Sabine: I'm here to see Tom please.

Nurse: He is in room 25383

Sabine: Thank you

They go to room 25383 and walk in, Tom is awake

Sabine: your awake!

Tom: yep

They hug

Marinette: Dad I need to tell you something.

Tom: What is it?

Marinette: Dad Adrien got me pregnant before he died and I'm having triplets.

Tom: Shocked.

Sabine: And we are keeping the babies.

Marinette: I'm having 2 boys and 1 girl.

Tom: Smiling, I'm so happy for you.

Marinette: Thank you papa.

Tom: Your welcome Marinette. (The three of them hug).

The end of chapter 13.

**Author's note: Today I am picking my grandmother up from the airport, and next chapter the babies shower. See you next chapter.**


	14. The baby shower

Two months later, it's time for Marinette's baby shower, they had three black balloons with colored paper inside of them ready to reveal the genders to her friends, everyone is there yes even Lila.

Marinette: You guys ready?

Everyone: yes!

Marinette:okay

Tom: Blue papers means a boy, Pink papers means a girl.

Marinette: I'm having triplets so there are three balloons.

Marinette: go ahead.

Tom pops the first balloon revealing blue papers.

Tom pops the second balloon again revealing blue papers.

Tom then pops the third balloon revealing pink papers

All her classmates congratulate her, Gabriel is a little shocked she's having triplets.

Marinette: And I would also like you to know we are keeping the babies.

Everyone is happy to hear that, though Lila was a little shocked when she found out Adrien is the father at first, even see is happy for her and Is no longer mean to her and they are now friends.

A few minutes later Chloe had a secret to tell Marinette.

Chloe: Marinette I have something for you.

Marinette: what is it?

She looks at it to see it's a letter from Adrien, she opened the envelope and read it.

Dear Marinette

I know I will probably be dead by the time you read this. I want to let you know I love you. I know we will be together again someday. I will be waiting for you.

Chloe: that is all he was able to write before he died.

Marinette: Thank you Chloe.

Chloe: Your welcome Marinette (they hug)

The end of chapter 14.

**Author's note: the next chapter her mother's next mission as ladybug will begin. See you next chapter.**


	15. The Fire

After the baby shower everyone goes home. Marinette is standing beside her mother.

Marinette: That was fun.

Sabine: Yes it was.

Tom: I'm going shopping for the three baby cribs be right back.

He leaves, Marinette walks up to her room, takes out the cat miraculous and holds it in her hands and stares at it, she begins to cry.

Marinette: I love you Adrien.

Then her mother comes up and sees her holding the ring. She hugs her daughter.

Marinette: Mom I need to ask you something?

Sabine: what is it?

Marinette: After I give birth to my babies and get the ladybug miraculous back I ask for you to use the cat miraculous and stay a superhero.

Sabine: I'll do it sweet heart, I love being a superhero.

Marinette: Thank you Mom.

Sabine: your welcome (they hug).

They go up to the balcony and see black smoke. There is a fire.

Sabine: I better go, Tikki spots on!

Ladybug jumps off the balcony and swings with her Yo-yo, she lands in front of the building seeing the fire and sees the news reporter running up.

News reporter: Manon!, being held back by the firefighters.

Ladybug rushed in to get her

Ladybug: Manon where are you?, then hears coughing and then sees her.

Ladybug: I'll get you out of here.

Ladybug grabs Manon and carries her out of the building, three seconds later the building collapsed.

News reporter: Manon!, runs to her daughter.

Manon: Mom (hugs her)

News reporter: Thank you for saving her Ladybug.

Ladybug: You're welcome.

Ladybug leaves and heads home, Ladybug detranforms.

Marinette: what happened?

Sabine: Manon got trapped in a fire I got her out but her house was destroyed.

Marinette: Is Manon okay?

Sabine: She's fine.

Marinette: Good.

They relaxed for a half hour until Tom got home with the cribs.

Tom: I'm home

They carried the three cribs in the house.

They went to bed early because the bakery was reopening tomorrow. And Marinette was returning to school.

The end of Chapter 15.

**_Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I was busy with work. Next chapter Marinette is now 9 months pregnant and at school. How will her friends handle her going into labor during class? And the babies arrive. See you next chapter._**


	16. Child birth in classroom Rated low M

6 months later Marinette is now 9 months pregnant and is at school in class. Ms. Bustier is teaching the class.

Ms. Bustier: okay class open your history books to page 154.

Then Marinette felt pain in her stomach.

Alya: are you okay girl?, then she saw a clear liquid dripping down her leg.

Chloe also saw what was happening.

Chloe: Really here right now (thinks oh s*)

Chloe: Ms. Bustier Marinette is going into labor!

She looks at Marinette and sees that Chloe is right.

Ms. Bustier: Sabrina go get the nurse and call a ambulance!

Sabrina: Got it, She leaves.

Ms. Bustier: All boys out in the hallway now!

All the boys leave the room, while most of the girls were freaking out.

Alex: Holy crap!

Alya, Chloe and Lila were beside Marinette trying to make her more comfortable laying her on a table.

Then Ms. Bustier see one of the boys looking through the door window and says I'll be right back

Lila: it's okay Marinette.

Chloe was looking at her and started to see blood knowing one of the babies is about to be born

Chloe: one of the babies is coming!

Alya puts on medical gloves and gets ready to deliver on of her three babies.

Marinette screams in pain. As Alya got in position ready, the head comes out as Alya get her hand on the head.

Alya: Your doing good Mari just a little more.

Marinette screams, the baby was out now being carried by Alya wrapping the baby in a towel Alya looked at the baby and saw witch one was born first.

Alya: Congratulations Marinette this baby is a Girl.

Then Marinette started to scream again.

Alya: the other 2 babies are boys right?

Marinette nods

Alya already know what boys have do to her and Nino getting hit by a love akuma about 11 months ago. Then Alya realized that all the girls are starring at her.

Alya: the next two babies are boys, how many of you don't know what boys look like?

The ones who raised their hands were Chloe, Lila and Rose

They were shocked when Alex didn't raise her hand,

Did you?

Alex: No I accidentally walked in on my father using the bathroom about three months ago.

Meanwhile Alya had delivered the second baby which was a boy.

Marinette screamed again and the 3rd baby was about to be born.

Alya: almost there.

Alya delivers the 3rd baby which is a boy,Chloe and Lila were holding Marinette's hands,

Marinette is now holding her three babies.

Just then Ms. Bustier came back in the room from taking one of the boys to the office for peeking and sees the three babies are born.

A few seconds later Sabrina returns with the nurse.

Thirty minutes later.

Marinette is at the hospital getting checked out along with her babies and the babies are all healthy.

The school called Marinette's parents and let them know what happened.

The end of chapter 16.

_Next chapter the babies come home._


	17. Non-akuma attack rated M

**Author's note: there is a rape in this chapter though I don't say what happened during it the aftermath may be disturbing.**

Marinette's parents just arrived at the hospital and Sees Marinette trying to figure out how to feed her babies.

Marinette: Mom how am I going to feed them I have three babies and I can only feed two of them at a time.

Sabine: May I?

Marinette: go ahead.

Sabine feeds the third baby, Marinette named her babies Emma, Hugo and Louis.

Then Alya walks in seeing Marinette and Sabine feeding the three babies.

Alya: How are you feeling Marinette?

Marinette: I'm doing great.

Alya: Good, one of the boys got busted for looking in the classroom door window.

Marinette: Really?

Alya: yeah as punishment they made him clean the whole classroom.

Marinette: Wow

Two weeks later Marinette and her babies leave the hospital and are now home.

Marinette is watching her babies when her mother comes in.

Sabine: Marinette you know you go back to school tomorrow.

Marinette: yeah.

Sabine: I will watch the babies while you're at school.

Marinette: Thank you Mom

The next day Marinette returns to school, she learned which boy peeked in the room, It was Kim. Learning he also got suspended for 1 month.

After school Ms. Bustier was walking to her car to see Kim in front of it he is not akumatized but is very angry. Kim drew a knife on her.

Ms. Bustier: Help! She tried to yell but he threw her against her car put his knife to her neck and start to rape her.

Nino saw what was going on and knew what to do, He hid to transform.

Nino: Whizz shell on!, he transformed

Kim has just finished with her and was about to slit her throat when a shell came out of no where knocks the knife out of his hand.

Carapace: Did your mother ever tell you never harm a girl?

Kim pulls out a gun, Queen bee then showed up and was about to sting him, Rena Rouge also showed up and was helping Ms. Bustier up, as Rena Rouge was waking away Kim aimed his gun at her and fired just half a second before Queen bee stings him.

Carapace: Alya!

He tackles her only to be shot him self, with Kim paralyzed they focus on Carapace.

Queen bee looks at Kim and saw his private is still out, she is still in shock he did this.

The police show up to arrest him.

They took him to jail

Rena Rouge: are you alright Ms. Bustier?

Ms. Bustier: Yes I'm fine.

An ambulance shows up for Carapace.

They leave

Marinette then comes out and see them transformed.

Marinette: what happened?

Rena Rouge: Kim raped Ms. Bustier.

Marinette: OMFG

Marinette: Are you okay Ms. Bustier?

Ms. Bustier: Yes I'm okay.

One month later Kim was sentenced to 25yrs in prison a fine of 375000.

End of chapter.

**Author's note: Will Nino servive being shot well yeah the bullet hit his arm so we're good there, Next chapter Hawkmoth's warning.**


	18. The Super Akuma

Two months had passed since the school incident and a few things have changed.

Marinette had gotten the ladybug miraculous back from her mother and Marinette gave her the cat miraculous. Ms. Bustier was unfortunately impregnated by Kim although her students told her everything will be okay.

Gabriel has a new secret he did not tell anyone they actually buried a dummy of Adrien his real body was laid right next to his mother underneath his mansion. The more time passed the more angry he became and decided to send a warning to the heros That he will get the Miraculous one way or the other.

Marinette was at home watching T.V. When the news came on the out of nowhere Hawkmoth show up on the screen.

Hawkmoth: Listen up Ladybug your time is running out I will get the miraculous.

The T.V. Returns to the News

Marinette: We better be ready for anything.

In Hawkmoths lair.

Hawkmoth:It's time to creat the super akuma.

The butterfly lands in his hands and He begins to energize it, Three hours later he is done energizing the akuma. This akuma is pitch black and glowing like a black light. The akuma flew away.

As the akuma flew out the window the whole sky was covered with black clouds this storm covered the whole eastern hemisphere. This storm is like no other storm it brainwashes every adult man who doesn't have a miraculous into destroying everything and killing each other. However kids, teens and women are not effected.

Kim was the one who got akumatized and became Dr. destruction.

The men of Paris went crazy destroying everything they see even attacking each other and the jails were getting full but they rounded them up within a few hours. However a lot of countries were not so lucky besides France here are the other countries in the eastern hemisphere that were able to stop them.

The U.K., Belgium, Japan, South Korea, Egypt, China, Israel, Australia, New Zealand and South Africa.

Marinette knew they had a major battle ahead of them. Watching over her 3 children wondering how to protect them since her father went crazy like the rest of them.

End of chapter 18.

**Author's note: sorry about the last chapter being the way it was I had to come up with a way to create the Super akuma, Next chapter the Battle begins then Hawkmoth soon discovers he has no control over the victim, will Marinette find a babysitter for her three kids and defeat the super akuma find out next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: Hawkmoth's demise

Marinette is looking for a babysitter to watch her 3 kids while she and her mother are gone, Alix volunteered to watch them and Marinette and her mother left.

Ladybug and her mother are walking though the city

Looking for the Akuma, when Rena Rouge, Queen bee and Carapace show up.

Rena Rouge: Any luck?

Ladybug: No

Queen bee: We need to hurry.

Carapace: I'm wondering something?

Ladybug: What is it?

Carapace: Did anyone notice that Adrien's dad Gabriel was the only man that didn't go crazy.

Ladybug: Your right?

Ladybug: Lets go to Master Fu.

At Master Fu's.

Master Fu: welcome everyone.

Ladybug: Hello Master.

Master Fu: please detranform and allow your kwamis to recharge.

Queen bee detranforms first followed by Rena Rouge and Carapace.

Chloe: You two!

Alya: Yeah.

Ladybug's mother was next

Alya: Mrs. Chang!

Sabine: Hey Alya.

Ladybug was the last to detranform.

Alya: Marinette!

Marinette: Yeah it's me.

Master Fu: What's wrong?

Marinette: Hawkmoth created a akuma so powerful all men in Paris went crazy except Gabriel Agreste.

Master Fu: I see, the only way he wouldn't be effected is if he has a miraculous.

Ladybug: Do you think he is Hawkmoth?

Master Fu: Yes I do, Get over to his mansion as quick as possible.

Marinette: Right.

They all transformed and leave.

They arrive at his mansion.

Ladybug: Queen bee get the sting ready just incase Adrien's old bodyguard dose anything.

Queen bee: Right.

Then the heros bust through the door, they find the room empty.

Ladybug: It's too quiet be careful.

The other heros: Right.

They went to Adrien's room finding it empty, then they proceed to Gabriel's office.

Finding both Natalie and Gorilla ready to pounce on them Queen bee quickly stung Gorilla, while Rena Rouge Knocked out Natalie.

Ladybug: I knew it this is a trap.

Ladybug: There has got to be a secret entrance somewhere in here.

Ladybug looks at the portrait of Adrien's Mother

and sees something off about it, she puts her fingers where the holes are and a hidden door on the floor opens up

Ladybug: There it is be careful.

The other heros: Right.

They all jumped down the hole in the floor and landed in a secret room. They see what looks like a secret garden. Then they see two clear Caskets with someone inside. As they approach them Ladybug recognized one of them right away.

Ladybug: Adrien, why is he here?

Ladybug Opened the casket to make sure he was really Dead, she laid her hand on him and checked for a pulse she was in shock he had a pluse.

Ladybug: He is still alive.

The other heros were in shock, just then he woke up .

Adrien: What happened?

Ladybug: Adrien! (hugs him)

Ladybug: You were shot and your father faked your death by switching you with a well made dummy at the hospital.

Adrien: How long was I asleep?

Ladybug: 1 year and 3 months.

Adrien: Oh s* .

The heros hug each other, just then the hear someone enter, they turn around and preparing for battle seeing Hawkmoth.

Ladybug; It's over Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth: I think not Ladybug, even if you get my miraculous I will go berserk like all of the men in this half of the world.

Ladybug: Queen bee can you sting him?

Queen bee: I think so.

Ladybug gets ahold of the butterfly miraculous and takes it and he detranforms but before he could move Queen bee stings him.

Ladybug: Good job everyone.

Rena Rouge: What about the akuma?

Carapace: Yeah we still need to find it.

Ladybug: We will, right now let's call the police.

The police came and arrested Gorilla, Natalie and Gabriel.

As the other 4 heroes left to find the akuma Ladybug stayed behind to talk to Adrien.

Ladybug: Adrien I need to tell you something.

Adrien: What is it?

Ladybug: You remember Marinette is your girlfriend right?

Adrien: Yes.

Ladybug: You got Marinette pregnant the night you were shot, she gave birth to triplets they are now 6 months old.

Adrien stood there in shock, then Ladybug detranformed revealing Marinette. She hugs him.

Marinette: I'm so happy you're alive.

Adrien: Me too, then noticed his ring is gone,

Where is my ring.

Marinette: After you were shot in the hospital I took it just incase Hawkmoth tried to steal it.

Adrien: Good thinking my lady.

Marinette: Let's go find the akuma.

Adrien: After you.

They walk away together to find the akuma.

The end of chapter 19

**Author's note: Yeah I know he was alive the whole time, I planned this so I just had to wait for the right moment. This is the reason Hawkmoth could not control the akuma because he was defeated. Alright next chapter they fight the super akuma will the defeat him find out next chapter.**


	20. The final battle and mother's return

The heros were searching different parts of Paris for the akuma, after one hour the found nothing and meet at Marinette's Bakery.

Ladybug: Anything?

Queen bee: Nothing

Rena Rouge: I didn't find anything either.

Carapace: Same here.

Marinette's mom in hero form: I found out who was akumatized, however I didn't find him.

Ladybug: Who was it?

Marinette's mom: Kim

Ladybug: Oh great!

Adrien: What did he do?

Ladybug: He raped Ms. Bustier.

Adrien: Damn.

Queen bee: We got to find him fast!

Just then the storm unleashed a lot of lightning destroying everything it struck, the lightning hit the Eiffel Tower causing it to collapse.

After 30 minutes the lightning stopped.

Most of Paris was destroyed luckily Marinette's Bakery was not hit.

Ladybug found Manon and her mother outside and ran to them.

Ladybug: are you okay?

Manon's mother: Yes we're fine.

Ladybug looks around and sees all of the city's landmarks are destroyed except for one.

Ladybug: Hey guys I think I know where the akuma is hiding.

The other heroes look and sees what she means.

Queen bee: Notre Dame.

Rena Rouge: Good eye Ladybug.

Marinette's mom: (Staring) Your right.

Adrien: He has to be there.

Carapace: Lets go.

Just then some of Thier classmates show up to Marinette's Bakery to make sure they are okay.

All the Heroes detranformed to recharge, while thier classmates stand there in shock even Alix who is watching Marinette's kids saw it.

Sabrina ran up and hugged Chloe.

Lila: You guys are the heros I can't believe it.

Rose: Thank goodness you're okay.

Then the heros transform and run toward the akuma.

Ladybug: Remember guys be careful.

The other heros: Right they head inside of Notre Dame. While inside they see the golden cross. Then a bright light shines through the window and points to a door, the heros open the door and there he is.

Ladybug: It's all over!

Dr. Destruction: that's where you're wrong Ladybug.

Rena Rouge quickly makes a illusion to throw off the akuma while ladybug looks for where the akuma is, she sees a envelope and goes for it, Ladybug grabs the envelope and rips it in half the akuma flies out.

Ladybug catches the akuma.

Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug!

Kim: What the?

Queen bee stings him, Ladybug calls the police,

The police arrive to take Kim back to prison.

With everything back to normal they go home, except Ladybug she walks Adrien back to his house.

They arrive at Adrien's mansion, they walked down to the secret garden and Adrien saw his mother.

Adrien: He lied to me.

She detranforms.

Marinette: I Know, I'm sorry Adrien.

Adrien: Can Master fu help her?

Marinette: I think so.

Just then Master fu walks in the room.

Master fu: Hello.

Adrien: Can you help her?

Master fu: I'll try.

Master fu used a spell and afterwards he saw a sign that it was working.

Master fu: It's working though it will take some time.

Adrien: Okay.

After Thirty Minutes His mother finally wakes up.

Emilie: Where am I?

The end of chapter 20.

**Author's note: Yep Adrien's mother is going to be okay. Next chapter she learns the truth about what her husband did. See you next chapter.**


	21. Mom's awake and Adrien shocks the world

Emilie: Where am I?

Adrien: Mom!

Adrien runs to his mother and hugs her.

Emilie: Adrien what happened?

Adrien: You were in a coma.

Emilie: Oh.

Marinette: How are you?

Emilie: I'm okay.

Marinette: Good.

They help her out of the secret garden and up to the main part of the house, she sat down in a chair and talked to her.

Emilie: How are you doing Adrien?

Adrien: Fine.

Adrien: This is my girlfriend Marinette.

Emilie: Nice to meet you.

Marinette: Nice to meet you too.

Emilie: Adrien where is your father?

Adrien looked at his mother realizing she needs to know the truth.

Adrien: He is in jail.

Emilie: What!, I can't believe it why?

Adrien told her everything he did. His Mother started crying after he was finished.

Emilie: I don't know what to do.

Marinette: Don't worry everything will be okay.

Marinette: Lets go to my house and check on my parents.

Adrien: Okay.

Emilie: May I come?

Marinette: Yes, lets go.

They leave and head for Marinette's house, on the way Emilie was thinking about Gabriel and whether or not to go visit him.

They arrived at Marinette's Bakery. As they walked in they see all of Marinette and Adrien's classmates.

As well as Marinette's parents holding the triplets.

Lila: You did it.

Sabrina: Adrien we're so glad you're alive.

Adrien: Thank you everyone.

Marinette: Mrs. Agreste come over here I need to tell you something.

Emilie: Okay.

Marinette: These are your grandchildren Emma, Louis and Hugo.

Adrien walks up beside his mother and sees the his Children for the first time and smiles.

Emilie: I'm a grandmother.

Marinette: yes you are.

Emilie: Are you sure Adrien is the father?

Marinette: Yes, Adrien's father had a DNA test done when he didn't believe me and it revealed that Adrien is the father of all three.

Emilie: Good, Adrien do you mind staying here for a few hours while I go beat the s* out of your father.

Adrien: Mom don't get thrown in jail.

Emilie: I won't, I'm not going to literally do it.

Adrien: okay

Emilie leaves.

Thirty minutes later.

Emilie arrives at the jail. And is walking up to the front desk.

Emilie: I'm here to visit Gabriel Agreste.

The officer looks up to see who it was.

The officer: Okay I'll have a officer take you to the visiting area.

Emilie: Thank you.

Five minutes later she is in the room waiting for them to bring him in.

Six heavily armed cops enter the room with him they cuff one of his hands and both his legs to the chair and closed the door now waiting outside the room.

After a few minutes she finally spoke.

Emilie: What the hell were you thinking?

Gabriel: You were in a coma and I thought this was the only way to save you.

Emilie: Now what?, Adrien is deviated, You better hope you have a damn good lawyer or else you will never see the outside of the prison.

Emilie: Your lucky I still care about you after what you did, and your very lucky I'm not going to file for divorce.

Gabriel sits there in shock.

Then the cops come in and take him out of the room.

Emilie leaves the jail and heads back to Marinette's Bakery to pick up Adrien.

Thirty minutes later she arrives at Marinette's house.

Emilie: Adrien time to go home.

Adrien: Okay mom.

After they arrive at home she and Adrien sit down and talk.

Emilie: What is wrong Adrien?

Adrien: Did Ladybug tell you what happened to me?

Emilie: No.

Adrien: Well the night I got Marinette pregnant I was shot by a akuma, After the surgeries were done about a week after I was shot. Around a week later I heard screaming from somewhere in the hospital I quickly written a letter to Marinette, before I could finish it dad as Hawkmoth busted in the room and knocked me out. I now know he switched me with a well made dummy and left the letter I written on the dummy's chest which Chloe found. He put me inside a similar coffin to the one you were in and he pretended I was dead. I was out for one year and three months.

Emilie: I'm sorry Adrien.

Adrien: it's over know.

Emilie: We need to get some sleep your father will be in court tomorrow.

Adrien: Okay.

The Next day in court the judge was talking about the bail for the three.

Gabriel hired a attorney so good that this attorney is actually feared by most prosecutors.

After one hour in the courtroom the judge decided.

Gabriel Agreste is being held without bail.

Gorilla is also being held without bail for surprise attacking some of the officers while in jail .

Natalie was the only one to be granted bail, her bail was set at 44,695 Which adds up to $50,000 in US Money.

The next day Adrien Agreste shocked the world again. This time by doing something unexpected.

At the jail a officer walked up to Natalie's Jail cell

And opened the door.

The officer: Natalie someone paid your bail and is hear to pick you up.

Natalie: (Shocked) I wonder who could have had that much money to bail me out?

As Natalie walk out to the lobby only to see Adrien waiting for her. She froze. Adrien walk over to her.

Adrien: Are you okay?

Natalie: Yes I'm fine how are you?

Adrien: Better.

Adrien: Lets go home.

They walked out to the parking lot to the car which Adrien's mother is in, they get in the car and leave.

When they arrive home they ask Natalie to tell them everything.

Natalie: His main concern was to get the ladybug and cat miraculous so he could save you Emilie, I had to help him save you, I even had to use the peacock miraculous once not knowing it was damaged, He then revealed that it was the peacock miraculous that caused you to go into a coma in the first place, I'm sorry Adrien I honestly thought you were dead he didn't tell me that you were in there with your mother.

Adrien: Damn, where is the peacock miraculous?

Natalie: In your father's safe.

Adrien: Okay.

Emilie: I'm sorry you got involved in this.

The two ladies hugged, then there was a buzzer letting them know someone was at the gate, Adrien looked on the screen seeing Sabine standing there.

Adrien let her in and meet her at the door.

Adrien: How are you?

Sabine: Great, this is yours.

Gives the cat miraculous back to Adrien.

Adrien: Thank you.

Sabine: You're welcome.

Adrien: Take this.

Sabine: it's a tape of Natalie's discussion with me and mom I want you to hold on to it for court.

Sabine: I will.

Adrien: I will have to testify against my Father but at the same time defend Natalie.

Sabine: Good luck.

Adrien: Thank you.

He walk back to his mother and Natalie who are watching T.V. When the news comes on.

The screen read, Breaking news Adrien Agreste bails out Hawkmoth's assistant.

The reporter: After this people are now questioning whether or not he was involved.

Adrien reaches for his phone.

Emilie: What are you doing?

Adrien: Getting that bitch's phone number.

Marinette: Hello.

Adrien: Can you tell me Manon's mother's phone number I need to talk to her.

Marinette: Sure tells him phone number.

Adrien: Thank you

Adrien calls her while she is still live.

The reporter: Hello.

Adrien: Put this phone on speaker!

Adrien: I'm going to make this clear, I've been in a coma for one year and three months, I missed the birth of my own children, do you think I had anything to f*ing do with this, I'm Chat Noir remember, my mother and I woke up three days ago, Stop it know! I bailed out Natalie and had a talk with her, she is not a monster like my father, If any of you have a problem with this tough s* I authorized one camera in the courtroom. Alya will broadcast the trial live on the ladyblog, good bye.

The reporter: Well there you have it.

They changed the story.

Emilie: Watch your language please.

Adrien: Sorry mom.

Marinette then called him back.

Adrien looks at his phone and thinks s* I'm in trouble now.

Adrien: Hello.

Marinette: My parents and I were watch the news while our kids played on the floor in front of us and you use bad language on live T.V. like that.

Adrien: I didn't know you were watching the news.

Marinette: Yeah about three seconds before you called.

Adrien: Sorry just got mad at the press so I shut them up.

Marinette: it's okay a lot of our friends called me while you did that asking why you are roasting the press.

Adrien: Did Alya say she would broadcast the trial live on the ladyblog?

Marinette: Yes she did.

Adrien: See you there Mari

Marinette: See you, bye.

They hang up.

Everyone went to bed sense the trial started tomorrow.

The end of chapter 21.

**Author's note: How was this chapter? Actually this story will continue until after Marinette and Adrien's wedding and graduation. Next chapter the trial begins, Will Adrien be able to save Natalie? Find out next chapter.**


	22. Saving Natalie and the proposal

It is now morning and everyone is at the courthouse in the courtroom, Natalie was sitting in a chair while they had Gabriel and Gorilla sitting in cages.

Alya had her camera out Livestreaming on the ladyblog, which the news is broadcasting around the world.

The judge comes in a the Courtroom and sits down.

The judge: This case is the People of France V.S. Gabriel Agreste you are being charged with terrorizing Paris, use of a illegal weapon and several counts of attempted murder. Gorilla you are being charged with assaulting an officer and assisting to terrorize Paris. Natalie you are being charged with assisting to terrorize Paris.

The judge: Okay the first witness may be called up.

The prosecutor brings out the first witness who is Ladybug.

Ladybug sits at the witness stand.

The prosecutor: Ladybug do you recognize Hawkmoth in this room?

Ladybug: Yes I do.

The prosecutor: Can you point to him.

Ladybug: Yes, points to Gabriel.

The judge: Ladybug indicated that Gabriel is Hawkmoth.

The prosecutor: Did he do everything he was accused of?

Ladybug: Yes

The prosecutor: Okay, nothing further.

The Defense attorney: Do you have any evidence against him?

Ladybug: Yes, takes out and shows the butterfly miraculous.

The defense attorney: Okay, anything else?

Ladybug: Yes, the surveillance tapes form the cameras inside his mansion, the old Miraculous book.

The defense attorney: Nothing further.

The judge: Lets watch the tapes.

They play the surveillance tapes of the entire raid on the mansion including the part they found Adrien in the secret garden.

The judge: Okay you may call the next witness.

All of the other people that have been akumatized testified and have told what happened to them.

The prosecutor: The next witness is the mayor's daughter Chloe.

The prosecutor: Chloe were you there during the attack?

Chloe: Yes.

The prosecutor: Did you see Hawkmoth's face?

Chloe: Yes I did.

The prosecutor: can you point him out?

Chloe: Yes, points to Gabriel.

The prosecutor: Nothing further.

The defense attorney: I got nothing to say.

For the next hour the police officers that Gorilla attacked testified and said what they had to say.

The prosecutor: The final witness is Adrien Agreste.

As Adrien walk down the hallway he stopped next to Marinette's Mom and she gives the tape recording to him.

The prosecutor: Adrien did your father ever let you go hang out with your friends?

Adrien: Only when it's for a school project.

The prosecutor: Did he hit you or anyone else?

Adrien: Yes he slapped Natalie about a week before I was shot and she needed ice.

The prosecutor: Okay.

Adrien: After I bailed out Natalie she told me everything that she knew about this, I secretly recorded her conversations with me and my mother,

I have the tape right here.

Natalie is sitting there scared as Gabriel and Gorilla give her a death glare.

The _prosecutor: okay lets play the tape._

_They played the tape and heard everything she had to say._

_Just _then both Gabriel and Gorilla bust out of the cages and attack Natalie.

Both Adrien and Chloe transformed.

Queen bee quickly stings Gorilla while Chat Noir tries to stop his father, Chat Noir knocks him out.

Natalie's glasses were broken and she is bloody, her nose is broken and has bruises all over her upper body.

Adrien detranformed to finish his testimony.

Adrien: I believe the charges against Natalie should be dropped.

The prosecutor: I agree, does everyone in the jury agree?

Everyone in the jury agrees.

The judge: Are you okay?

Natalie: I'll live.

The judge: Good.

The prosecutor: The people withdraw the case against Natalie.

The judge: Very well, Natalie you are free to go.

Natalie: Thank you.

The judge sees the bruises starting to show, as the paramedics show up to take her to the hospital.

One month later.

The Jury had reached a verdict, they found Gabriel Agreste guilty of all charges, they also found Gorilla guilty of all charges.

Both were sentenced to Life in prison without parole.

The next day Adrien finally returns to school.

Ms. Bustier: good morning class welcome back Adrien.

Adrien: Thank you.

When school was over for the day. As he was leaving Adrien gets mobbed by reporters. Marinette comes out of the school and sees what is going on. She walks up to him and takes his hand and walks him to his car.

After Adrien got home.

Adrien: I'm home.

Emilie: How was school?

Adrien: Good until I got mobbed when I was leaving.

Emilie: Oh great.

Adrien: Natalie how are you?

Natalie: Still a little sore.

Adrien: Okay.

That night Adrien sneaks out to go shopping for a ring, this is no ordinary ring this is the one he plans to purpose to Marinette with.

He arrived at the jewelry store and had a ring made for her. This ring is 24K gold has real diamonds around it and one aquamarine gemstone that matches her eyes.

The total cost of the ring is 223,000 euros or $250,000 in US money.

After he paid for the ring and got home, he put the ring box on his night stand and went to bed.

About 7am his mother comes in his room with a weird look on her face.

Adrien wakes up and sees his mother.

Emilie: Adrien what did you spend 223,000 euros on?

Adrien: (Thinks oh s*) I'll show you.

Adrien gets up and walks over to his night stand and picks up the ring box, he then walks back to his mother.

Adrien: This is what I bought.

Emilie opens the box and sees the ring she is stunned.

Emilie: Holy s* , is this what I think it is?

Adrien: Yes I'm planning on proposing to Marinette sometime before this month ends.

Emilie: The month end this Saturday, and she is going to faint when she sees this.

Adrien: I'm going to do it at school when we're alone.

Emilie: Okay this ring is beautiful, good luck.

Adrien: Thank you Mom.

After his mom put the ring back in the box and closed it and handed it back to him he put it in his bag got dressed and was driven to school by Natalie.

He meet Marinette at her locker.

Adrien: Hi Marinette (hugs her).

Marinette: Hi Adrien (kisses him).

Adrien: How are you today?

Marinette: Amazing.

Adrien: Good, lets go to class.

They walk into class holding hands, and everyone stares at them.

Alya: What's going on you two?

Marinette: Nothing Alya.

Ms. Bustier comes into the room and class starts.

At lunch time Adrien walked over to Marinette.

Adrien: Marinette would please you come with me for a minute?

Marinette: sure.

They walk to a empty room. She was about to say something when she sees him go down on one knee.

Adrien: Marinette Will you marry me

Marinette: (tears up) Yes I will.

Adrien gets up and putt the ring on Marinette's finger. They kissed before they left for the lunchroom.

When they walked in the lunchroom, everyone looked at them and sees the ring on Marinette's finger. Everyone in the cafeteria starts clapping.

Alya runs up and hugs Marinette.

Alya: Congratulations.

Marinette: Thanks Alya.

After a few minutes they both began eating lunch.

After lunch Adrien and Marinette with their arms around their shoulders walk into class.

Ms. Bustier: Why are you walking into class that way?

Ms. Bustier then sees the ring.

Ms. Bustier: Okay just take your seats.

After school Adrien tells Marinette he will take her home. Adrien and Marinette both get into the car and Natalie drives them to Marinette's Bakery.

When they arrive Adrien walks Marinette inside her Bakery where he sees his mom talking to Marinette's parents. Thier parents look to see them standing there.

Sabine: Congratulations Marinette I'm so happy for you.

Marinette: Thanks Mom.

Sabine: May I see the ring

Marinette: Sure if that's okay with you Adrien?

Adrien: Go ahead.

Marinette takes of the ring and hands it to her mother.

Sabine looks at the ring and is shocked the ring weighs 8 ounces. She looks inside the ring and sees 100% 24k gold ingraved into the ring she used a gem tester every single diamond on the ring made it beep even the aquamarine gemstone. She gives it back to Marinette who puts it back on.

Sabine: How much did that ring cost?

Adrien: Mom could you walk Marinette out of the room for a minute?

Marinette: Why.

Emilie: Sure.

Adrien: Because I don't want you to faint.

Marinette: Okay.

After they walk into another room.

Adrien: The ring cost 223,000 euros.

Sabine: Holy s* !

Adrien: That's what my mom said when she first saw it.

Tom fainted.

Sabine: Tom!

Then Emilie and Marinette walked back into the room to see Tom unconscious on the couch.

Marinette: Dad! What happened?

Sabine: He fainted when Adrien told us the what he paid for the ring.

Marinette: Really Mom It's not like he paid 100,000 euros for it.

Adrien: Marinette I paid over twice that amount you just said.

Marinette: What?

Adrien: I paid 223,000 euros for the ring.

Marinette then had trouble standing, Adrien grabbed her and holds her up.

Adrien: Making the perfect ring wasn't cheap sense they had trouble finding a aquamarine that matched her eye color. The aquamarine gemstone on the ring alone is worth 100,000 euros.

Marinette kissed Adrien on the cheek.

Marinette: I love you Adrien.

Adrien: I love you to Marinette.

Sabine: When is the wedding?

Adrien: 2 weeks, I already called a preacher and made arrangements for the wedding.

Marinette: Adrien that means we will still have a whole year of school left after we're married.

Adrien: I know, is that okay?

Marinette: Yes it's perfect.

The families spent the whole day together.

The end of chapter 22.

**Author's note: This chapter took me almost 5 hours to write. Next chapter the wedding. See you next chapter.**


	23. The wedding and gang attacks

**Warning there is some violent behavior and thier is a rape and attempted rape. I did not write anything that happened during just the aftermath with the heros. Rated low M.**

For the last two weeks they were preparing for the wedding.

They each got each other's rings and got their wedding clothes.

The bride's maids are Chloe and Lila.

The maid of honor is Alya.

The best man is Nino.

The flower girl is Manon.

The ring bearer is Alix.

The rings on the pillow are fakes the real ones are in Nino's pockets Just in case someone tried to steal them.

The wedding is now beginning Adrien and Nino are Standing at the stage with the preacher.

Alix walks down to the stage followed by Manon.

Then Marinette walks down the isle towards The stage escorted by her father.

The preacher: Do you Tom Dupain give your daughter to this man?

Tom: I do.

Tom walks back and sits next to his wife.

The preacher: Do you Adrien Agreste take Marinette as your wife?

Adrien: I do.

The preacher: Do you Marinette Dupian-Cheng take Adrien as your husband?

Marinette: I do.

The preacher: May we have the rings please.

Nino takes out the real rings out of his pockets and hands them to the right person.

The preacher: Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed.

Adrien: With this ring I thee wed.

Marinette: With this ring I thee wed.

The preacher: I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride.

They kiss.

It's now time for the wedding reception. Nino being the D.J.

Alya: Congratulations girl.

Marinette: Thanks Alya.

Then they heard screaming.

Adrien looks to see 5 guys with guns walking in. Adrien gets in front of Marinette shielding her from them.

Chloe was in the bathroom when she heard the screaming.

Chloe: Pollin buzz on!

They threaten Marinette.

Adrien: Leave her alone.

One of the thugs fires his gun and shoots Rose in the leg.

Juleka: Rose!

Then Queen bee comes in and uses her spinner to knock their guns out of their hands. They run out the door and escape.

Juleka: Rose are you okay?

Rose: Help me please.

The Police and the Ambulance arrive. Rose is taken to the hospital and everyone is in shock.

Adrien: I can't believe this happened.

Marinette: Why were they after me?

Adrien: I don't know.

After the wedding reception.

Marinette and Adrien postpone their honeymoon because of the attack.

Marinette stays with Adrien on the weekends. However will stay with her parents during the weekdays. The triplets still stay with her parents except on the weekends.

Saturday night Tom and Sabine are watching T.V.

Sabine: Marinette is all grown up now.

Tom: Yeah I know, time moves too fast.

Sabine: Do you want to have another baby?

Tom: Sure.

They spend the night alone together.

It's now Sunday. The we're running the Bakery like they always do when five armed men came in guns drawn. They are the same guys that shot Rose

Tom was running the register. One of the thugs shoots him several times.

Sabine heard the gunshots and called Marinette.

Marinette: Hello.

Sabine: Marinette the Bakery is under attack send help fast.

Marinette: Got it.

Sabine hangs up just as the thugs go into the kitchen. They grab her and tie her up.

Marinette: Adrien my parents are in trouble!

Adrien: Okay I'll call the others.

Adrien let's the others know

Marinette: Tikki spots on!

Adrien: Plagg claws out!

They transform.

They Arrived at the bakery 2 minutes later.

Ladybug: Everyone be careful they have guns.

Rena Rouge: Got it.

Ladybug: Let's go.

They enter to see Tom on the floor with blood everywhere.

Ladybug: Dad!

Chat Noir: Ladybug we don't have time to help him right now.

As much as she hates to amit it he's right.

Ladybug: Queen bee get the sting ready.

Queen bee: Right.

Ladybug then heard her mother screaming in a way she knew what was going on.

They run to the door of the room they have her in.

Ladybug: Carapace get the shield out, you go in first.

Carapace: Right.

The heros bust into the room, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to knock their guns out of their hands, They jump out the window.

Ladybug: Damn it! They got away again.

Queen bee and Rena Rouge are untieing Sabine.

Ladybug: Chat Noir get a bath robe.

Chat Noir: Right.

They all detranformed.

Marinette: Mom are you okay?

Sabine said nothing she just broke down crying.

Marinette: Alya Nino stay with her, Chloe let's go check on my father.

Chloe: Okay.

Marinette and Chloe go and check on Tom.

Marinette: Dad! she sees the bullet holes.

Chloe: He needs a ambulance now.

Chloe calls the police and for a ambulance.

The police arrived first about 3 minutes after they were called. Sabrina's dad was among them.

Lt. Roger: What happened?

Marinette: The same group of thugs that distributed my wedding reception attacked my parents my mom is up stairs. She's a emotional wreck right now.

Lt. Roger: Alright I'll go check on your mom, you stay with him until the paramedics arrive.

Just then the paramedics walk in the bakery while he goes upstairs to check on Sabine. When he gets there he sees Sabine wearing a bathrobe leaning against Alya's shoulder crying.

Lt. Roger: Did they?

Adrien: Yes.

Lt. Roger: S* .

2 of the paramedics enter the room to help Sabine.

They took both Sabine and Tom to the Hospital.

They checked on Sabine. They got DNA evidence and they made sure she wasn't hurt. The doctor said she will be okay. Tom is a different story he is in a deep coma. He had to be put on life support to keep him alive.

One week later.

Marinette and Adrien walk into class.

Everyone is there except Lila.

Ms. Bustier: Where is Lila?

10 minutes earlier.

Lila is walking to school when one of the thugs grabs her and pulls her in a ally.

Back in the class room.

Ms. Bustier: Where is Lila?

Just then Lila runs into class. Wearing only her socks, shoes and what remains of her leggings, she had one of her arms covering her breast.

Ms. Bustier: Lila where are your clothes?

Lila: I got attacked by a thug,I only got away because a flowerpot fell from the sky and knocked him out.

Ms. Bustier: Okay, did he?

Lila: No, he was about to when the flowerpot knocked him out.

Ms. Bustier: Good.

Lila looks at her classmates to see most of the boys staring at her.

Both Adrien and Marinette gave her their jackets. Lila put on Adrien's jacket and buttons it closed she tied Marinette's jacket around her waist covering the front.

Alya moved next to Nino and Adrien moved to Alya's seat. Lila sits between Marinette and Adrien.

Sabrina: Ms. Bustier may I call my father?

Ms. Bustier: Yes.

Sabrina: Thank you. Calls her father.

Lt. Roger: Hello.

Sabrina: Dad can you please come to my classroom one of my friends got attacked by one of those thugs that are running around.

Lt. Roger: S* I'll be right there.

Sabrina: He's on his way.

Ms. Bustier: Good.

Marinette: I wish they would quit doing this.

Lila: Can I please ride to school with you guys from now on?

Adrien: Of course you can.

Lila: Thank you .

Lt. Roger showed up and asked her questions than left.

Ms. Bustier: Marinette could you please take Lila to the nurse.

Marinette: Sure.

Marinette got up first than Lila got up. Marinette walked behind her.

The arrived at the nurses office.

The nurse: What's wrong ladies

Marinette:Lila got attacked by a thug on the way to school.

Nurse: Okay let me see.

The nurse looked over Lila, seeing she has not been harmed.

After school Marinette and Adrien took Lila home.

Then went to the ally to pick up Lila's clothes.

They found torn pieces of her clothes everywhere.

Then Marinette got home to her bakery.

One week later.

Nothing was heard from any of those thugs for a whole week.

Tom is still in a coma.

Marinette: Mom are you okay?

Sabine: I fine, she said before she threw up.

Marinette walked to her room got something out of her drawer and walk back to her mother.

Marinette: Here mom.

Sabine: A pregnancy test.

Marinette: Please go take the test while I clean up.

Sabine: Okay

Sabine took the pregnancy test and and laid it on the kitchen counter to wait for the results.

Marinette walked in after cleaning the floor.

The test reveals 2 lines meaning she is Pregnant.

Sabine: Marinette should I keep it?

Marinette: Mom you are not getting an abortion.

Sabine: Why not?

Marinette: Did you and Dad do it before the attack?

Sabine: Yes.

Marinette: Okay that may mean dad is the father.

Sabine: Okay, let's go to the hospital and get a DNA test to make sure.

At the hospital.

The doctor: Welcome back Mrs. Cheng how are you?

Sabine: I found out I'm pregnant and I need to know who the father is.

The doctor: Okay.

The doctor to a DNA Sample from Tom and tested the DNA from the thugs.

The doctor: We found DNA from 4 different men when you came in after the attack.

The doctor: So we tested them as well as your husband.

The doctor: Your husband's will be read second to the last, are you ready.

Sabine: Yes.

Marinette: Yes.

The doctor: Okay, Thug 1's results, Thug 1 is not the father.

The doctor: Thug 2's results, Thug 2 is not the father.

The doctor: Thug 3's results, Thug 3 is not the father.

Sabine: Can you please read Tom's next?

The doctor: Yes.

The doctor: This is Tom's results. Tom is the father.

Sabine: Thank goodness.

Marinette: I'm so happy. (hugs her mother)

Sabine: Thank you doctor.

The doctor: you're welcome.

They head home and go to sleep.

The end of chapter 23.

**Author's note: How was this chapter? I was out of ideas for the wedding reception and I had the gang idea so I went with it. Next Chapter Chloe's secret. See you next chapter.**


	24. The tragedy and new heros

They wake up the next morning. Marinette decided to go visit Chloe with Alya. She and Alya arrived at Chloe's hotel and got in the elevator to go to her room.

Marinette: I wonder if she is up yet?

Alya: Who knows?

They arrive. And walk into Chloe's room to only find Sabrina kissing Chloe on the cheek.

Alya: Hello you two.

Both Chloe and Sabrina jumped.

Chloe: Hi Alya Marinette.

Marinette: Hi

Alya: How are you today?

Chloe: Great.

Sabrina: How are you?

Marinette: Good.

Alya: Good.

Chloe turned on the T.V. To see the news. Manon's mother was on live. The T.V. Read breaking news.

Nadja: The gang that is attacking the city hasn't done anything lately.

Marinette: Something's not right.

Alya: What is it?

Marinette was about to answer when the sound of gunshots are heard on the T.V.

Marinette, Alya and Chloe transform.

A few minutes later they arrive at the news station.

They go inside and head to the broadcast room.

Ladybug: Be ready for anything.

Rena Rouge: Right.

Queen bee: Right.

They go inside the room to see blood everywhere and she sees Manon's mother on the floor. Ladybug runs too her and tries to help her.

Ladybug: Nadja say something.

Nadja: Ladybug.

Ladybug: You're going to be okay.

Nadja: Ladybug find Marinette I need her to do something.

Ladybug than sees she is not going to last much longer.

Ladybug: I'm right here Nadja.

Nadja: Marinette?

Ladybug: Yes its me.

Nadja: I need you to do something for me.

Ladybug: What is it?

Nadja: Please take care of Manon, adopt her and raise her please.

Ladybug: I will.

Nadja: Thank you.

Nadja then takes her last breath and dies.

Ladybug: Lucky Charm!

The lucky charm is a RPG.

Rena Rouge: A RPG!

Queen bee: Holy s* .

They heard gunshots and they run toward the sound . They see the thug has shot more people.

Ladybug aims the RPG at him.

Ladybug: Drop the gun now!

Then the cops come in to see the thug drop his gun.

They arrest him and leave.

Then the ambulances arrived.

Ladybug: Lt. Roger.

Lt. Roger: Yes Ladybug.

Ladybug: Nadja told me she wants a girl named Marinette to raise her daughter.

Lt. Roger: Okay.

Ladybug: I will go tell her and have her pick her up.

Lt. Roger: Okay.

Queen bee: There are bodies and blood everywhere.

Lt. Roger: S* .

Marinette arrived at Manon's house and knocks on the door.

Marinette: Manon its me Marinette.

Manon: Marinette!(hugs her)

Marinette: You mom said you're going to be staying with me for a while.

Manon: Okay.

The arrive at the bakery.

Marinette and Manon walk in to see Sabine scared.

Marinette: Mom are you okay.

Sabine: Did Nadja make it?

Manon: What's going on?

Marinette hugs Manon realizing she has to tell her the truth.

Marinette: No, she didn't make it.

Marinette: Ladybug said your mom wanted me to take care of you from now on.

Sabine: I can't believe this.

Marinette looked at the T.V. to see it's still on live

Only to see them putting Nadja's body in a bag.

Sabine and Manon are both crying.

Marinette walks into another room and calls Lt. Roger .

Lt. Roger: Hello.

Marinette: Lt. Roger this is Ladybug.

Lt. Roger: I'm a little busy right now.

Marinette: The camera in the broadcast room is still on live and just showed them removing the body of the reporter.

Lt. Roger: S* thank you for letting me know, I hope her daughter didn't see it.

Marinette: She did I'm here with her and Marinette.

Lt. Roger: S* I'll take care of it.

Marinette: thank you bye.

Another news station was reporting on the attack.

Marinette walked back in the room to see Sabine hugging Manon trying to let her know it's going to be okay.

Back at the news station.

Lt. Roger: S* I hope after this gang gets locked up I never have to see this again.

A paramedic walked to him.

Paramedic 1: We count 40 dead so far.

Lt. Roger: S* .

Two hours later.

The total is 98 dead 200 injured.

Marinette went to the hospital to check on her dad.

Marinette: Doctor how is my dad doing?

The doctor: He is still in a coma.

Marinette: Thank you.

Two weeks later.

After the funeral and Marinette adopted Manon.

They are at school and Ms. bustier is do any time now.

Ms. Bustier: Okay class time for math.

About five minutes later:

Ms. Bustier sits down in pain.

Alya walks up to her.

Alya: Here we go again!

Adrien: What?

Alya: Nino go get the principal and the nurse.

Nino: Got it.

Adrien: Marinette what dose she mean again?

Marinette: I went into labor and gave birth to the triplets here in the classroom.

Adrien: Okay.

Alya: Adrien help me lay her on the table.

Marinette: The rest of you boys please leave the room.

After Adrien help Alya he leaves the room.

Ms. Bustier screams loudly.

Alya: Damn it Nino hurry up!

Alya prepares to do it again

Three minutes later the baby is born and Alya had to do the delivery.

Just then the school nurse walks in to see Alya holding the baby.

Alya: The baby is a girl.

The school nurse: Sorry you had to do it again Alya.

Alya: Let's not make this a habit.

The paramedics walk in and take Ms. Bustier and the baby to the hospital.

The school nurse stayed in the room when Alya throws up.

The school Nurse: Are you okay?

Alya: I didn't feel sick earlier.

The school nurse: Did you do it lately?

Alya: Yes.

The school nurse: Okay I need you to go to the bathroom and take a pregnancy test.

Alya: Okay.

Alya walks into the girls bathroom to see Chloe and Sabrina kissing.

Alya: You guys might want to get back to class Ms. Bustier had her baby.

Chloe looks to see Alya.

Chloe: Okay.

They head back to class.

Alya than takes the pregnancy test.

Ten minutes later.

The nurse walks into the bathroom to see the test.

They both see 2 lines meaning Alya is pregnant.

The school nurse: Congratulations Alya.

Alya: Thanks and hopefully I don't have the baby in class.

The nurse laughed.

Alya returns to class.

Marinette: Alya are you okay?

Alya: I'm pregnant.

Marinette: Congratulations.

Alya: Thank you.

Alya than looks at Chloe and Sabrina.

Marinette: What's wrong?

Alya: (whispers) I saw Chole and Sabrina kissing in the bathroom.

Marinette: Wow.

Lila: Are we going to get the rest of the day off?

Marinette: I don't know.

The principal walks in and tells them school is over.

They all go home.

A week later at Master Fu's.

Marinette: We need three more heros.

Master Fu: Okay which miraculouses do you want?

Marinette: The tiger,the snake and the dragon.

Master Fu: The Dragon! That miraculous is too powerful only a powerful warrior can use that Miraculous.

Marinette: I haven't chosen anyone for it yet, I will make sure the person I give it too is a good fighter.

Master Fu: Okay here they are.

Marinette: Thank you.

Master Fu: You're welcome.

She leaves she heads to Chloe's penthouse and text Adrien, Alya, Nino and Lila to be there.

7 minutes later.

Marinette walks in to see Chloe and Sabrina kissing.

Marinette: Are you guys almost done because the others will be here shortly.

Chloe and Sabrina are shocked when they Marinette standing there.

Chloe: Okay.

The others arrive.

Marinette: As you guys know that the five of us are having a little trouble with the gang.

They nod.

Marinette: So I asked Master Fu for three miraculouses.

Marinette: Sabrina You will use the snake miraculous.

Sabrina: Thank you.

Marinette: Lila you will use the tiger miraculous.

Lila: Thank you.

Alya: You said three miraculous.

Marinette: This is the dragon miraculous, this miraculous can only be given to a powerful warrior.

Alya: Okay.

Marinette: Alya because you are pregnant I recommend you do not fight until after your baby is born.

Alya: Okay.

Marinette: Okay everyone be safe.

Marinette arrives back at her bakery and feeds the triplets and Manon.

Marinette: Who should I give the dragon miraculous to?

The next day around noon.

Sabine is running the bakery with the help of Marinette when someone decides to rob the bakery with a knife. Marinette sees her mother grab a pan and knock the knife out of his hand. He runs out the door.

Marinette: Mom how good are you with a sword?

Sabine: I'm very good why?

Because I need to find a powerful warrior for a miraculous.

Sabine: Okay.

Marinette: Mom this is the dragon Miraculous, will you become a hero again?

Sabine: What about the kids?

Marinette: I will have Alix watch them. But you need to wait until the baby is born before you fight.

Sabine: Yes I will become a hero again after the baby is born.

Marinette gives her mother the dragon miraculous.

They work the rest of the day feed Manon and the triplets.

They go to sleep.

The end of chapter 24.

**Author's note: Hi this chapter is a Mixture of what was voted on amino. Next chapter rise of the tiger. See you next chapter.**


	25. The lost sister

One week after the last chapter.

Marinette and her classmates are in class. Ms. Bustier brought her baby to show the class. Then they got to work.

Ms. Bustier: Okay time for math.

Ms. Bustier gave them worksheets of math problems to do.

About 20 minutes later most of the students are done.

Then Marinette, Alya, Lila, Chloe and Sabrina all ask if they can use the restroom.

Ms. Bustier: Don't take too long.

They head to the girls restroom.

1 minute later the girls are in the restroom when they hear over the intercom the school is under a real lockdown.

The five girls close the restroom door and locked the door.

Ms. Bustier locked both of her classroom doors.

A group of armed men walked into the school with loaded guns. One of them had a chainsaw to get though locked doors.

They approach the door to the principle's office to find it looked. The one thug starts up the chainsaw.

Back in the girls restroom.

Marinette: Is that a chainsaw I hear?

Alya: Yes it is.

Marinette: Sabrina call your father and tell him the school is being attacked.

Sabrina: Got it (calls him)

Lt. Roger: Hello.

Sabrina: Dad my school is under attack.

Lt. Roger: S* I'll be right there.

Sabrina: I'm in the girls restroom.

Lt. Roger: Okay stay there.

They hang up.

Sabrina: He is on his way.

Marinette: Good

They hear the chainsaw stop cutting and a bang then several gunshots.

Marinette: Alya if they get too close go to the back toilet and close the door and lock it. While we fight.

Alya: Okay.

Marinette: Alright everyone let's transform.

They transform.

Queen bee: Can we climb out the window?

Ladybug: It could make too much noise breaking the window.

Queen bee: Okay.

Rena Rouge: How do we stop them in here?

Ladybug: We'll think of something.

Ladybug: Sabrina you need a hero name.

Sabrina: My hero name will be Princess Cobra.

Ladybug: What about you Lila?

Lila: Tigress is my hero name.

Ladybug: Good names.

Princess Cobra: My weapon is a whip.

Tigress: My weapons are 2 daggers looks like one has a flute built in.

Ladybug: Quiet.

Then they hear the thugs split up. The one with the chainsaw starts cutting the boys restroom door.

Ladybug: Okay if he cuts the door be ready for anything.

They nod.

Ladybug: Rena Rouge be ready to break the window.

Rena Rouge: Right.

They hear them say that there is no one in the boy's restroom. They now know there are two thugs in the group outside the door.

They hear them talking.

Thug 1: Open this door.

Thug 2: That is the girls restroom, I can't go in there.

Thug 1: Just do it.

They see the chainsaw cutting the door around the door handle.

Tigress: I got this Rena break the window.

She breaks the window

When the door opens the heros are hidden except for Tigress.

Tigress plays the flute of one of the daggers which brainwashed the guy with the chainsaw. The other thug is a woman.

Tigress: I guess it only works on guys.

The other heros come out of hiding and princess Cobra knocks the gun out of her hand with her whip.

She runs out of the school and escapes.

One minute later they hear sirens. The Police are almost here.

Ladybug: Let head up to the classroom to see if our friends are okay.

They nod.

They leave the bathroom. The thugs start shooting however missed. Ladybug knocks their guns out of thier hands. Ladybug sees the principle's office door sawed open.

Tigress: Go help the principal, I got this.

One of the tugs attacks her while the others are still trying to get in the Classroom.

Tigress recognized this guy. He is the guy who attacked her a while ago.

Tigress knocked him out.

Just then the Police run into the school.

The thugs scramble most of them jump out windows to get away.

The heros returned to the restroom to detranform.

A minute later.

Sabrina: Dad!

Lt. Roger: Sabrina! (hugs her)

Lila walked out and looked at the 2 thugs they arrested.

Lila: Lt. Roger that is the guy that pulled me into the ally a while back.

Lt. Roger. Okay.

Ladybug is still in the principal's office.

Ladybug: The principal is at dead.

Ladybug uses the intercom to talk to her classmates.

Ladybug: Attention students this is Ladybug, the situation is under control, please evacuate.

They walk out of the classrooms and start too leave.

Adrien and Nino walked out of the classroom with Ms. Bustier between them. She is holding her baby.

Ladybug returned to the restroom to detranform.

Marinette meet up with her friends.

Alya: Is everyone okay?

Marinette: No the principal was killed.

Chloe: Why our school?

Lila: That woman's eyes looked like yours Marinette.

Let's go to my bakery to talk

They arrive at the bakery.

Marinette: Mom.

They all sit down to talk.

Lila: That woman's eyes looked like Marinette's eyes but Marinette is ladybug, so why.

Marinette: Mom what's wrong?

Sabine: Marinette I have too tell you something.

Marinette: What.

Sabine: The truth is you have a older sister.

Marinette: What!

Sabine she was kidnapped about 2 years before you were born, we never saw her again.

Marinette: How old was she?

Sabine: She was 3 years old.

Lila: I wish there is a way to help her.

Marinette: Okay next time we see her, Chole sting her.

Chloe: Got it.

One week later.

The heros saw the gang in the ally splitting up looking for someone.

The heros kept thier eyes on the woman.

As soon as she was far enough away Ladybug gave the signal.

Ladybug: Queen bee now.

Queen bee jumps down and stings her.

The rest of the heros then jumped down and walked over to the frozen woman.

Ladybug : Let's see her face.

Ladybug removed her mask.

Tigress: She does look like you.

Queen bee: Even your hair color matches.

Ladybug sees she has a locket. She opens the locket to see a picture of her parents Sabine and Tom.

Ladybug: It's her.

Ladybug: Grab her and let's go.

They head back to the bakery.

They tied her to Marinette's bed while Marinette explained to her mother that she is not safe to be around yet.

One hour later.

Queen bee's venom worn off so she is able to move again. Marinette was a little scared to talk to her though she knew she had too.

Marinette walked into her room to talk to her.

She looked at Marinette.

The girl: Why did you bring me here?

Marinette: Are these people your real parents?

Marinette shows her pictures of Sabine and Tom.

The girl looks at the pictures.

The girl: Yes, where are they?

Marinette: Hello sister.

The girl: Sister!

Marinette: Mom come on up.

Sabine: We need to talk.

The girl: Mom your alive! They lied too me, they told me Ladybug killed you.

Sabine: Actually the gang your apart of almost killed your father, he is still in a coma at the hospital.

Marinette: And threatened me at my wedding reception.

The girl: Can you please untie me?

Marinette: Only one arm for now.

She untied her left arm

The girl: Thank you.

Sabine: The truth is you were kidnapped when you were 3 years old.

Sabine looked at her left arm and saw her daughter's birthmark, now she knows it really is her.

The girl: What is my birth name?

Sabine: Luna.

Luna: So now what?

Sabine: I'm going to get you some help so you won't commit any more crimes.

Luna: Okay.

Marinette: I called Lt. Roger and told him about her kid napping years ago, he said she will have to go to court but he told the D.A. What happened and he said she will get probation.

Luna: Thank you sister.

One week later in court the judge sentenced her to 3 months probation and 3 months on house arrest.

When they brought Luna in the house Marinette had Emma, Louis, Hugo and Manon Live with Adrien while she worked things out with her sister. So Luna has not seen or even knows about them yet.

Marinette: Luna I have four people I want you to meet.

Luna sees Manon and three babies.

Marinette: These three are my kids Emma,Louis and Hugo. And that is Manon I adopted her when her mother was killed.

Luna: I'm an aunt.

Marinette: Yes.

Marinette: I need too know where the gangs headquarters is?

Luna: It's directly across the street from the school we attacked.

Marinette: Thank you sister.

Luna: That is just the hangout place I don't know where the H.Q. Is.

Marinette: Okay.

Luna: The boss Rarely comes out and he is heavily guarded not even a mouse can get close to him without him knowing about it.

Marinette: Do you know what city the H.Q. Is in?

Luna: Yes it's somewhere in Paris I just never been there or seen it.

Marinette: Thank you.

Luna: Be careful sister.

Marinette: I will.

One hour the heros meet on the school roof.

Ladybug: My sister said the gang's hang out spot is across the street from the front of the school.

Queen bee: Good job.

Tigress: So she is helping us.

Ladybug: Yes, at midnight we pounce on them

The other heros: Right.

The end of Chapter 25.

**Author's note: One more idea I kept secret about Mari's Older sister. Next chapter the heros raid the gang's hangout spot. See you next chapter.**


	26. The gangs demise

It is now 11:50 PM. The heros Are talking plans before they attack the gangs hangout spot.

Queen bee: I hope this isn't a trap.

Ladybug: It's going to be a tough battle regardless.

Princess Cobra: Is there a way to catch them without us getting shot?

Ladybug: Let me think?

Princess Cobra: Sould I call my dad and tell him to be ready to move in.

Ladybug: Yes.

Tigress: Are their any more ladies in the gang?

Ladybug: I don't know I'll check.

She calls Luna.

Luna: Hello.

Ladybug: Luna it's Marinette.

Luna: Is something wrong?

Ladybug: No, are there any more girls in that gang?

Luna: No I was the only one.

Ladybug: Thank you.

They hang up.

Ladybug: No she was the only one.

Tigress: I will use the flute to brainwash them.

Ladybug: Good plan.

Chat Noir: My lady Should carapace jump in first?

Ladybug: You and Carapace better put ear plugs on so you don't get brainwashed to.

Chat Noir: Right.

It's now midnight they go on the roof of the gangs hangout spot. Carapace opens the skylight.

Ladybug: Ready Tigress?

Tigress jumps though the skylight. Tigress starts playing her flute. Every man in the building is brainwashed.

Tigress: Now I order you to beat the s* out of each other.

Two minutes later there is one left standing and Tigress knocks him out herself. The other heros jump into the building.

Tigress: That was easy.

Ladybug: Yeah a little too easy.

Princess Cobra: I will tell my father to move in.

Chat Noir: Good job everyone.

Ladybug: Let's Find out where the gangs headquarters is.

After the police leave with all the thugs they start searching for the address.

One Hour they had three possible areas. One is a wearhouse about 7 blocks from the Bakery. The second one is next door to Chloe's hotel. The third one is one block away from Notre Dame. After further searching the found one more address.

A building across the street from the church Marinette and Adrien got married at.

A few minutes later Ladybug found a cellphone in the office unfortunately it is locked.

Ladybug: I hope My sister knows the code.

Five minutes later the heros leave and call it a night.

The next Morning at school.

Ms. Bustier: I know we are a little scared but let's try to focus on school work.

Marinette: How are you Ms. Bustier?

Ms. Bustier: I'm okay.

After school is over they head home.

Marinette: I'm home.

Sabine: Welcome home.

Luna: How was school?

Marinette: Good, though some of my classmates were still scared.

Luna: Okay.

One hour later Marinette's friends arrive.

Marinette: Hi guys.

Five minutes later.

Marinette: Okay everyone what do we know so far.

We have those 4 Addresses and that phone.

Marinette: Okay, Luna come here please.

Luna: Yes sis.

Marinette: We need to know what these addresses are?

Luna: The warehouse is where we stash the vehicles.

Marinette: Okay.

Luna: The one next to the Mayor's hotel is another hangout spot.

Marinette: Okay.

Luna: The one near Notre Dame is the operation center.

Marinette: Okay:

Luna: And the final one is the armory.

Marinette: Do you know the code for this cellphone?

Luna: Yes, it's 123456.

Marinette: It worked.

Chloe: Let's find the phone number for the boss.

Marinette: There it is.

Marinette: Sabrina call your father and have him get a address for these phone numbers.

Sabrina: Got it.

She called her father and got the addresses.

One is a house about two blocks from the school and the other is directly behind the Eiffel Tower.

Luna: I pasted it one day that place is heavily guarded.

Marinette: That's it.

Adrien: That place is the H.Q.

Marinette: Yes, though I think we should take out the other places first.

Alya: Why?

Marinette: So they don't have any back up.

Alya: Good point.

Marinette: Every night at midnight we hit one of the addresses.

Nino: Which one do we hit first?

Marinette: We will let the police raid the warehouse.

Marinette: Tonight the one we are going after is the other hangout spot.

Luna: Oh one more thing about that hangout spot.

Marinette: What is it.

Luna: There are a lot of people in there at night.

Marinette: Okay.

Then Alya gets a call from her sister.

Alya: Hello.

Nora: A group of armed thugs are trying to break into our apartment send help fast.

Alya: Got it.

Alya: The gang is trying to break into my apartment.

Marinette: Let's go.

They run out of the bakery and transform.

On the way there they see another group of thugs are attacking a mother and her daughter.

Chat Noir: Me and Carapace will handle this go help Alya's family.

About 4 minutes later they arrive at Alya's apartment.

Rena Rouge goes inside first to see her father on the floor seeing he has been shot several times. They move into the bed room to find a thug about to shoot her mother and older sister.

Queen bee stings him.

Rena Rouge: Are you okay?

Marlena: They took the twins.

Rena Rouge: No!

Nora: I got to find Alya.

The heros leave very pissed.

Ladybug: I'll ask Luna where they take them.

Luna: Hello.

Ladybug: Luna where do they take the kids?

Luna: The hangout spot next to the Mayor's hotel.

Ladybug: Thank you.

Ladybug: Forget midnight we are going now.

They arrive 3 minutes later.

Ladybug: opens the skylight and Tigress jumps in.

Tigress plays her flute to brainwash them.

Tigress: I commanded you all to knock each other out.

Three minutes later the rest of the heros jump inside.

Rena Rouge: Where are they?

They hear crying in room.

Rena Rouge: Ella! Etta!

She hugs her sisters.

The police arrived shortly after to take the thugs to jail.

The heros head back to Alya's apartment.

The twins run to their mother.

Rena Rouge detranforms where they can't see her.

Alya: Mom! Sisters!

Nora: Alya Are you okay?

Alya: Yeah.

Then Marinette and Adrien Walk in.

Marinette: Alya is everyone okay?

Alya: No.

Then Marinette got a text from Luna.

Luna: Marinette get out of there fast they are coming and will arrive in seven minutes.

Marinette: Guys we got to get out of hear now.

Three minutes later they are on thier way to Adrien's

mansion.

They go inside the mansion.

Adrien: Natalie seal the Mansion.

However Marinette walks home and gets home 3 minutes later.

Marinette: I'm back.

Luna: Good.

Sabine: What are we going to do?

Marinette: We need to put an end to this for good.

Sabine: How though?

Luna: Good question.

Marinette: Tonight the police and the heros raid all of the remaining areas.

Three hours later.

Several swat teams raid the other places while the heros prepare to raid the H.Q. A swat team is standing by waiting for the signal.

Ladybug: Let's do this

Tigress plays her flute and brainwashed all of them and the swat team moved in and arrested all for the thugs.

The boss has been caught the gang has been defeated. They have one week of school left before the end of thier junior year.

The heros celebrate thier victory.

The next day Marinette and Luna are waiting to find out the gender of thier new sibling.

Sabine: The baby is a girl.

One hour later they got a call from the hospital. Tom is awake. Marinette called Luna's probation officer to get permission for her to visit her father in the hospital.

They arrive at the hospital to visit Tom Sabine walked into the room first while the girls stand out in the hallway.

Sabine: How are you feeling?

Tom: A little sore.

Sabine: I have 2 surprises for you.

Tom: Really.

Sabine: You can come in now.

Both Marinette and Luna walk into the room.

Sabine: We found Luna.

Luna: Dad.

Tom hugs her.

Sabine: We are also expecting a new arrival.

Tom: What?

Sabine: I'm pregnant and the baby is a girl.

The family hugs.

However Alya's father didn't make it.

Alya decided it was time to tell her mother and sisters about her pregnancy.

Alya: I need to tell you something.

Nora: What is it?

Alya: I am pregnant.

Marlena: Really?

Nora: Do you know what gender the baby is yet?

Alya: Not yet.

They hug.

The last week of the school year is peaceful.

Though they have one more year of school left.

They know they will have a good summer knowing the city is safe.

The heros finally get a well deserved rest.

The end of chapter 26.

**Author's note: This part of the story isn't over yet they still have one more year of school left and a new villain will arise. Not to mention Alya's baby is it a boy or girl. Next chapter senior year see you next chapter.**


	27. The last chapter

Summer is now over and today is the first day of their senior year. The School has a new principal. However he is very strict. Marinette walks into the classroom.

Marinette: Good morning Everyone.

Alya: Good morning.

A few minutes later the teacher walks in.

Ms. Bustier: Good Morning class.

The new principal walks in.

Mr. Bossy: I am your new Principal. I am going to make sure that everyone fallows the rules. Their will be restrictions on some jewelry.

He looks around the room. He sees Alya is pregnant and is angered by that.

Mr. Bossy: Alya you are pregnant. I am shocked that this is happening in this school. Have a good day.

It's know lunch time.

Mr. Bossy wants to speak to the whole school.

Mr. Bossy: The lunchroom will not be too loud. Have a good day.

After School.

Marinette: Mom I'm home.

Sabine: How was you day?

Marinette: Good just something is off about the new principal.

Luna: Like what?

Marinette: The way he looked at Alya. He looked angry.

Luna: Okay.

It's now November. Sabrina Revealed to her dad of her and Chloe's lesbian relationship. He is happy for her. Mr. Bossy has become even more strict and has a take no crap attitude. Little did the students know that the principal is about to do something that will cause the students to rebel against him.

During lunch time the saw Chloe kissing Sabrina on the cheek and got really mad.

Mr. Bossy: Chloe! Sabrina! To my office now!

Marinette walked into the lunchroom after they left.

Marinette: Where are Chloe and Sabrina?

Alix: The principal got mad when Chloe kissed Sabrina on the cheek.

Marinette walks over to her hero friends.

Marinette: We better go make sure things don't get out of hand.

In Mr. Bossy's office.

Mr. bossy: I will not allow this behavior on school property or even off of it. I'm expelling Both of you!

Just then Marinette and the other bust though the door.

Mr. Bossy: I'm Calling your parents and tell them of your actions.

Alya: You Can't just expel them for them being lesbians.

Mr. Bossy: I can and I just did. Now all of you get out of my office or you will go with them.

Lila goes back to the lunchroom and get everyone's attention.

Lila: The principal just expelled Sabrina and Chloe because of them being Lesbians.

Alix runs to the restroom and calls Sabrina's dad.

Lt. Roger: Hello.

Alix: Lt. Roger the principal just expelled Sabrina and Chloe because of their relationship.

Lt. Roger: S* how did he find out?

Alix: Chloe kissed her on the cheek.

Lt. Roger: I'll be right there.

Back in the principal's office.

Alya: When the whole school hears about this they will rebel.

Mr. Bossy: Like they will listen to you.

Lt. Roger entered

Mr. Bossy: Why are you here?

Lt. Roger: I am Sabrina's father.

Mr. Bossy: Your daughter is being expelled for inappropriate behavior.

Lt. Roger: I believe you're expelling them because they are lesbians.

Mr. Bossy: I will not allow this behavior.

Lt. Roger: A student here told me everyone here supports them.

Mr. Bossy: Not my problem get out.

Lt. Roger: We will see you in court.

The lawsuit went on til December. The Judge found the reason of them being expelled completely ridiculous. The judge told the school board they have too let them go back to school.

When Sabrina and Chloe returned to school the principal is pissed.

One week later.

The D.A. Heard what some of the witnesses heard him say. The D.A. Put an arrest warrant out for Mr. Bossy.

That night the girls are having a slumber party at Chloe's hotel room.

At 2:30AM the fire alarm activates.

Chloe pulls up the surveillance cameras and sees Mr bossy in the lobby with a handgun.

Chloe: Sabrina call your dad.

Chloe sees the fire is inside the elevator and he sent it up to their floor. Marinette gets the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire.

Alya: Good thinking Marinette.

Marinette: Thank you Alya.

Sabrina's dad arrives and arrested Mr. Bossy.

They go back to sleep.

The next morning in class.

Alix: Finally we got rid of that mother f*er!

Ms. Bustier: I know we are happy this is over but please watch your language.

Alix: Sorry.

A month later. Today is Valentine's Day.

Inside the classroom.

Alya: Marinette how are you today?

Marinette: Good how are you Alya?

Alya was about to answer when her abdomen started hurting.

Alya. Damn it nurse you told me we aren't going to be three for three giving birth in the classroom.

Marinette: Here we go again.

Ms. Bustier: Alya.

About seven minutes later she gives birth to her baby. The baby is a girl.

And that's not all Marinette's new sister was also born an hour later.

Three months later. It's graduation day. They all received thier diplomas and graduated.

One week later.

The heros meet.

Alya: What do we do now with being heroes.

Adrien: I have an idea.

Lila: What is it?

How about I have a hero headquarters built so we can all live in the building.

Chloe: That's a good idea.

Adrien: I should have Enough money to build it.

It took them 4 years to complete the building. The building cost 3,122,700,000 euros or $3.5 Billion.

The heros moved in and lived together and raised their children.

A month later Marinette learned she is pregnant with a forth child and that baby is a girl. Her name is Olivia.

The end of this part of the story.

**Author's note: There is a sequel coming. The sequel will take place 9 years in the future when Emma, Louis and Hugo are 15 and Olivia is 8. Next story the escape. see you in the sequel.**


End file.
